


【APH/独普】加班只准到10点

by UrEine118



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrEine118/pseuds/UrEine118
Relationships: Germany/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 22





	【APH/独普】加班只准到10点

路德维希加班回家，发现他哥裹着从邻居家“借”来的毛毯在走道里睡着了。  
旁边是垒起来的一打啤酒瓶，吃剩的蛋糕，还有油腻腻的快餐盒。事情已经显而易见，他哥出门没带钥匙，被关在门外了。  
光线昏暗，早春的穿堂风冰冷刺骨。这要是感冒了怎么办？路德维希感到一阵胃痛，黑着脸打开走廊的照明灯，基尔伯特的眼皮因突然的强光抖动了一下，银色的眉毛微微蹙起来，可始终是没有爬起来的迹象。  
没带钥匙就不能打个电话给他么？或是去邻居家叨扰一下也不是不行，为什么非得睡在走廊里呢？  
德国人一边整理一片狼藉的走廊，一边想着，下次加班还是早点回家吧。  
将堆在防盗门外的垃圾拾起丢进垃圾桶，路德维希低头看向横在家门口拦住去路的一团毛绒绒犯了难。  
银发男人裹在一团毛毯里，睡得舒舒服服，橘黄色的灯光将他棱角分明的面庞映照得柔和起来，眉间有几道浅浅的皱褶，却已是较平时柔软了太多，浅色的睫毛在眼睑上投出淡淡的阴影。高挺的鼻梁，微阖的薄唇，几乎让他看得出神了，路德维希一直知道自家兄长长得不赖，此刻居然光顾着欣赏，几乎忘了自己是要把这个呼呼大睡的人拖起来背回家的。  
有什么地方不太对——金发的德国人将视线聚焦到了自家哥哥嘴角那一抹不知是番茄酱还是果酱的红色食物残渣。  
这么大的人了，却还是像小孩子一样，吃完饭也不好好擦嘴。  
作为一名强迫症患者，他觉得这实在是太不能忍了，哥哥嘴角的食物残渣无异于在一副名画上随意涂鸦。于是他蹲下来，想着无论如何先将那块扎眼的红色擦去。  
谁知指尖刚触碰到基尔伯特的嘴角，他的脖子就被一条手臂勾住了，让他一个猝不及防趴在了哥哥身上。  
他的兄长……绝对是把他当抱枕了，路德维希额头青筋直跳，脖子被死死勒着，基尔伯特侧过身子贴住他，致使他半边脸和冰冷的防盗门亲密接触，另半边则贴着基尔伯特同样发凉的面颊。德国人勉强调整了一下姿势，却怎么也挣不开禁锢，这完全不像是一个睡着的人该有的力气。他费力地挪动着，终于使自己和基尔伯特面对面了，蓝色的眼睛向下瞥了瞥，较上劲了似的，死死盯住那块在他看来触目惊心的红色残渣。  
一个气息平稳，一个气息急促，两个气息交缠在一起，在早春的空气里升腾起暧昧的白雾，他们之间的距离为零。路德维希盯着面前无限放大的面庞，就这么鬼使神差的用舌尖舔了一下基尔伯特的唇角，而紧紧搂着他的人身体不可遏制地轻颤了一下。  
“哥哥，你醒着。”路德维希叹气，心说果然如此。  
回应他的是一个满是甜腻气息的吻——巧克力和酸樱桃，黑森林蛋糕的味道。  
基尔伯特装睡的诡计被识破，泄愤似的，不断加深着这个有些粗暴的吻。灵巧的舌尖滑入口腔，粗略地扫过口腔内壁，捉住路德维希的舌头，用力吮吸起来。完全没想到兄长会来这么一手，路德维希被抢了先手，先是愣愣的被动地接受这个吻，回过神来才努力配合起来。  
今天的哥哥主动得令他不知所措。  
银发男人还在用力吻他，胳膊交叠在他的脖子上，半个人挂在他身上，变换着角度，或是啃咬或是吮吸，津液交换，呼吸愈发灼热，薄薄的胸膛不断鼓动着，像是将要迎接世界末日那般焦急。  
他忽然感受到了深藏在男人内心深处的不安。  
路德维希一只手掌托住基尔伯特的后脑勺，将之抵在身后的防盗门板上，以强硬的姿态夺回主动权，他品尝着男人口中的酸甜，毫不客气地夺走男人口中的空气，以自己的步调控制他的呼吸。  
没必要感到害怕，跟着我的步调向前走就好。  
直至将身下的人吻至瘫软，路德维希细细舔吻基尔伯特不断开阖的薄唇，红色的眼睛因缺氧泛出些水汽，没有焦距地望着天花板上橘色的灯光，一只冰凉的手忽然探入他的衣物，沿着他劲瘦的腰线向上游移至小腹，寻找到他的敏感带轻轻磨蹭。  
基尔伯特口中泄露出压抑着不满的呻吟，作为回报他也将自己的手探入路德维希的衬衫下摆，在他腰部的软肉掐了一把。  
这还闹上脾气了。路德维希觉得好笑，他挑逗的在兄长的耳边呼出热气。  
“哥哥，你想做了？”  
基尔伯特咬了一下他的嘴唇作为回应，接着便自顾自去对付他身上穿戴整齐的白衬衫。  
男人的手指节修长，指甲修剪得干净而整洁，指节微微吐出，和他整个人看起来一样，瘦削，苍白，但同时又是刚劲且有力的。  
或许是扣子扣得太紧，又或许是男人因为激动而双手微微颤抖，尝试了几次后纽扣仍旧完好无损，失去耐心的普鲁士人索性粗暴地撕扯起昂贵的衬衫，衣襟随着他的动作崩开，扣子噼里啪啦掉了一地。  
“哥哥……”对于自家兄长的焦急他完全摸不着头脑，能做的只是去努力回应这突如其来的热情。  
他一点点褪去银发男人的衣物，而男人只是专注地挑逗他背部的敏感带，手指一节一节地抚摸过他的脊椎骨，任由自己被他剥了个精光。大片的皮肤暴露在寒冷的空气下，目光一点点扫过覆盖薄薄肌肉的腰线和小腹，以及盘踞在其上深深浅浅的伤口——他爱惨了这副肉体。  
像是不满他的目光似的，基尔伯特又凑上来吻他，像是宣战一般愈发粗暴起来，于是他也不客气地对准男人胸前的凸起用力掐了下去，男人的身体剧烈颤抖了一下，将带着些许痛苦的呻吟倾泻在他的口腔。  
路德维希对基尔伯特的身体再了解不过，他并不急躁，这只是开始，他完全明白让自家兄长缴械投降的最快方法。  
一只手怀绕住男人的细腰，一只手持续揉搓胸前的果实，路德维希在基尔伯特的耳后，脖颈落下细密的吻，身下的人颤抖连连，方才遏制不住的呻吟在他看来无异于认输，此时他紧紧咬住嘴唇再也不肯就范。银发男人喉结上下滚动着，像是一只受伤的小兽一般从喉咙深处发出咕噜噜的声音，路德维希探向他早已抬头的分身，重又强迫他与自己接吻，舌尖撬开他的嘴唇，再次抽走他口中的空气，与之一同抽离的还有他的克制和抵抗。  
或许是因为缺氧和持续不断的爱抚，他的理智崩断，终于是抑制不住地呻吟出声。  
路德维希加快了挑逗他身体的节奏，一只手握住他的分身快速上下撸动着，体温偏低的人此刻已经浑身燥热，没过一会便泄在了他手上。  
男人漂亮的红色眼睛失去焦距，靠在门板上微微喘着气，胸膛起起伏伏，正当他就着一手的浓稠就要向男人的身后探去时，因刚刚释放过而敏感异常的身体颤抖了一下，一只手无力地按住他的，神情中带着些惊慌。  
“回去，去床上。”基尔伯特说。  
路德维希低声笑了笑，这是他哥哥今天对他说的第一句话。  
拖起银发男人圆润的屁股，让其靠在自己身上，路德维希以一个羞耻的姿势将兄长扛进了屋子里。  
指针指向11点，日期是2月25日，他忽然意识到了什么，内心一阵懊恼。  
今天是一个他不想回忆起来的日子，可那个日子给兄长带来的伤害，无论是肉体上还是精神上，到今天为止都是客观存在的，在这样一个日子里他竟然加班到了深夜，放任兄长一个人呆着。  
我可真是个糟糕的弟弟。  
路德维希将兄长放在干净整洁的床铺上，整个人压上去，将吻痕细细密密地印在身下人的胸口和锁骨，他的下身早已经硬得发痛，但他决定今天一定要尽可能温柔地对待自己的爱人。  
可基尔伯特显然不领他的情，细长的眉毛微微蹙起，两条长腿主动环住弟弟的腰，摆出邀请的姿势。  
“阿西，快点。”语气中时显而易见的急不可耐。  
额发被汗水沾湿黏在额头，透过微张的薄唇可以看见粉色的舌苔，眼角因情欲成了绯红色，眼睛里是满满的渴求和急切。  
“……”温柔和克制通通被抛之脑后，任谁也不会拒绝这样的邀请，路德维希从床头柜拿出润滑液淋在手上，手指摸索着向哥哥的身后探去。  
第一根手指挤进后穴时基尔伯特浑身的肌肉都绷紧了，他大口喘着气，强迫自己放松下来，接受异物入侵自己的身体。  
对于哥哥的配合路德维希既是欣慰又是担忧，当他插入第二根手指模仿着抽插的动作进进出出时，基尔伯特不满地扭了扭腰。  
“阿西，你进…来啊…”尾音因进出的手指摩擦到了致命的那一点而变了调，成为一声高亢的呻吟。  
银发的男人眼角渗出生理性的泪水，红色的眼睛望着他，眼神中带着乞求。  
路德维希有些犹豫，扩张进行到一半，他想要温柔地对待哥哥，但哥哥似乎喜欢疼痛。  
“阿西，我想要…”  
基尔伯特再次不安分地摆动腰部，甚至努力弓起身子摩擦弟弟两腿见的凸起，仿佛一秒也等不下去了。  
那就如你所愿。  
路德维希将自己尺寸骇人的凶器对准还未完全打开，微微开合着的小穴，整根没入。  
“啊…”基尔伯特颤抖着发出惨叫，他的脸一下子变得惨白，冷汗滚滚落下没入纯白色的被单，微微弓起的身体也因为脱力而落回床铺，他觉得自己整个人都被劈开了。  
跟随着剧痛而来的是一种怪异的满足感，仿佛只有通过这样的方式才能确认自己尚且活着，早些时候他在等待路德维希回家的过程中一度陷入多年前的可怕梦魇苦苦挣扎，醒来时胸口仿佛被抽空一般喘不过气。  
他陷入了深深的恐惧。  
一具温热的躯体包裹住了他的，路德维希忍耐着涨得发痛的欲望俯下身来亲吻他，吻过他的面颊，吻过从额角低落的汗珠，温柔地安抚着他，促使他一点点放松下来。  
“哥哥，我在。”  
那根粗大尚且埋在他的身体里，这样的局面对于他们任何一方都不好受，基尔伯特气息紊乱地回吻着，手臂搭在路德维希的后颈，无限拉近二人的距离。  
因疼痛而紧绷的身体放松下来，一吻完毕，银发男人的头颅向后仰去，伸长脖颈将自己最敏感脆弱的部分完完全全暴露出来。  
路德维希亲吻着他脆弱的喉结，尝试抽插，意识到已经没有太大阻碍后便开始快速进攻，他太清楚自己哥哥的敏感点了，完全清楚什么角度什么姿势能最能令基尔伯特舒服。  
银发男人因他突如其来的疯狂顶弄而丧失理智，眼角被生理性的泪水完全浸湿，双手死死抓住身下的床单哭叫着呻吟出声，腿间的分身也再次抬头。  
拔高的呻吟比黑森林蛋糕更甜腻几分，无疑是最好的催情剂，路德维希再次加快抽插的动作，一手握住身下人的分身缓慢撸动，前后的双重刺激让基尔伯特完全失去对身体的掌控，环住腰的腿也放开了，向上弯曲的身子如拉满的弓，浑身过电一般颤抖着想要逃开。  
“啊…慢一点…”  
怎么可能让你逃掉？路德维希捞过兄长劲瘦的腰身，迫使他与自己更紧密地结合，性器埋入一个前所未有的深度。  
突如其来的深入让基尔伯特惊叫着直接泄在了路德维希的小腹上，乳白色液体淅淅沥沥地淌下，他的身体被完全打开，过分白皙的皮肤此时泛出诱人的粉色，红色的眸子微张，毫无威慑力地瞪向在自己身上胡作非为的男人，眼睛里有埋怨的嗔怒泄露出来。  
这眼神让路德维希心跳漏了一拍，金发的德国男人眸色一沉，死死抓住身下人的腰身，分开无力垂着的两条长腿，大开大合地操弄着。  
“哥哥，我爱你。”  
“哈啊…我也爱你…”基尔伯特喘息着断断续续地回应着弟弟的爱意。  
于是路德维希就这么泄在了他的身体里。

完事后基尔伯特脱力地躺在大床上，一只手遮住眼睛，路德维希感觉不到疲倦似的，舔吻着他的下颌，他的鼻尖，想要伸手把这只黏答答的巨型犬推远一些，那边却抓住他挪开手掌的间隙，去吻他沾着泪水的银色睫毛，动作里似乎还有些讨好的意味。  
于是他也没了脾气，瞪着双水汽还未褪去的红色的眼睛威胁道：“臭小子，本大爷警告你，今后加班最多到十点。”  
“知道了，哥哥。”路德维希唇角上扬，今天确实是他不对，没有在这个重要的日子里陪在哥哥身边。  
不过他还有一个疑惑。  
“为什么哥哥不去邻居家等我回来？”隔壁乌尔里希一家同他们交情很是不错，忘带钥匙哪怕去借住一晚应当都是没有问题的。  
“那还不是……”基尔伯特撇嘴，“担心你回来之后找不到本大爷又急得发疯。”  
也因为本大爷想要更快一些见到你啊，哪怕快一秒也行。

路德维希再次同他交换了一个温柔的吻。  
END


End file.
